mymusicfandomcom-20200223-history
The End?
The End? is the thirty-forth and season finale episode of MyMusic (show). In this episode, Scene contacts the former employees about Loco Uno. Plot Scene contacts Idol, Hip Hop, Techno & Dubstep on Google Chat, in which even though the power has been cut off, she's using a backup generator, which is technically Intern 2 powering it by an exercise bike. When she's about to tell them whom Loco might be working for, she is suddenly grabbed and taken away before she finishes. At home, Metal is with Rayna, who has a neckbrace on after crashing the car, and Tina, who is back to her 1950s-esque ways after taking to the doctor for a rabies shot, in which also learning that she's pregnant. Tina tells the audience that will stop eating avacados after learning that she's pregnant so we won't jeopardize the pregnancy. However, she starts drinking wine and taking up smoking. Metal then gets a call from his former colleagues about suspicions at MyMusic, as well as the disappearance of Scene. Back at the company, the former employees confront Loco and Indie, whom Loco has on a leash, making him her own lapdog. They accuse her of doing something bad to Scene, to which Idol finds weird that she's start caring for her. Indie tells them to apologize, to which Loco tells him "I open my lungs to breath in forgiveness and love." However, Hip Hop recognizes that as a line from the song "Tennessee Line" from Daughtry. He then openly admits that he listens to Daughtry and the mix player Idol found in his desk was in fact his. Soon, they find Scene, whom Loco has locked up in the basement, bus escaping, eventually, like what Hip Hop did, leaving Old Metal behind. She reveals "Y Rthguad" is not a real holiday but "Daughtry" spelled backwards, also revealing that she's dyslexic, in which she can see words backwards. Loco then reveals that she has been working with Daughtry the whole time because he was getting tired of hating on him, in which several flashbacks showing their hatred towards him. When Loco think they have been defeated because they lost the company, Indie pointed out they've been through worse times. They pointed out that they've been attacked by 4chan, in which Scene avoid to say their name and Scene almost gotten killed, the company caught on fire twice and Intern 2 said he has been shot. However, everyone ignored the latter one, in which Indie says "Shut up Intern 2!" and tells Loco despite everything had happened, they've been through it together. And because they've started from the bottom, they can work the company up again. As a result they don't have money and Loco rubs it in their faces, Indie then turns her into a giant rat and the Rat Protector takes her away. Indie reveals he can turn people into giant rats once every ten years, but wishes he didn't waste on Loco but on Intern 2. Now that Loco is out of the way, Indie hires all the fired employees back, fired the hipster counterparts and tells everyone to start working again to save the company. Tina comes by saying that she heard the third act is wrapping up so she brought creme broulee and an opened torch to light it. Metal has concerns about this, but Indie ignores this. As a result, the company is caught on fire for the third time. Trivia *Indie stated 1994 wasn't Macaulay Culkin's year. Indie is referring to Culkin starring in "Getting Even with Dad", "The Pagemaster" and "Richie Rich", all three became not only major failures, but led Culkin into being nominated for a Golden Raspberry Award for Worst Leading Actor for all three films at the same time Video Category:Season One